


A Youthful Indiscretion

by postjentacular



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And godfather/godson, Blow Jobs, But canonically this is first cousin (once removed) incest, Everyone is very much of age, M/M, Roleplay, School boy/arresting officer, Spanking, Those relationships aren't relevant to the smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Sergeants Malfoy and Potter have a delinquent to deal with.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899
Kudos: 18
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	A Youthful Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

> [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) 2021 Day 12: Uniform Kink
> 
> Unbetaed

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was surprisingly quiet for a Friday night; almost without fail when Harry arrived home late – either from an abundance of last minute paperwork, or a swift end-of-the-week pint with Ron – he would find the house bright and cosy with someone in the kitchen decanting tin foil cartons of takeaway onto plates for a semblance of propriety. Tonight, however, the sitting room and kitchen were dark, curtains drawn tight to keep the winter winds outside. The only light came from the side lamps lighting the hallway and drawing his eye upstairs. He didn't bother kicking off his boots or even hanging up his thick DMLE-issued robes before he climbed the stairs, following the lights to where they ended at the crack under the study door at the far end of the hallway. Harry stopped short outside the door at the conversation he could hear.

“...and you expect me to believe that‽ Pull the other one. I want the fuckin’ truth from you or I’ll have you back in that cell quicker than you can apparate.” There was a shuffle and a rustle before he spoke again. “Suit yourself, makes no odds to me.” The voice may have been Draco’s but the words weren’t what usually came out of that posh mouth.

Harry opened the door and took in the scene: Draco sat at Harry’s desk, leaning back in his chair with an oh so familiar sneer plastered over his face. His robes, DLME scarlet with shining golden buttons hung open as his feet rested on the desk, crossed at the ankles. His leather thigh holster sat empty as he spun his wand lazily around his fingers. He didn’t so much as glance Harry’s way when he entered the room, keeping all his focus on what sat across the desk from him. And, fuck, Harry could not blame him.

Teddy Lupin sat incarcerous-ed to a chair, wrists behind his back, ankles spread and bound to the rear chair legs and – holy fuck – wearing a Hogwarts uniform that hadn’t seen the light of day since graduation a good few years ago. Although the yellow trimmed robes lay in a heap on the floor behind the chair, he was still dressed in a crisp white shirt tucked neatly into his grey trousers. His Head Boy badge gleamed from the middle of his Hufflepuff tie.

Harry was suddenly very thankful for not leaving his own robe hanging on the back of his office door when he left ten minutes earlier. He wordlessly and wandlessly summoned a chair from across the room, then sat down next to Draco knocking his feet to the floor as he did. 

He picked up a cardboard folder off the desk from where Draco's perfectly shined boots had been, it had a handful of blank sheets of paper in it, but don't say Draco wasn't dedicated to the part. Harry rifled through the blank sheets, making the appropriate noises of interest before closing it carefully and setting it back on the desk. “So Edward, is it?” he asked genially.

Teddy looked up through his eyelashes, “Yes, Edward. I mean, Ted- Teddy's okay.”

“Teddy,” Harry confirmed. “I’m Sergeant Potter. Do you know why you're here?”

Teddy gave a slight nod, “Delinquency. He said it was delinquency.”

Draco leaned forward and snatched the file from the desk, he flipped it open and began to read, listing each count on his fingers. “Delinquency. Drunk in public. Theft of one Muggle traffic cone. Resisting arrest.” He closed the file. “And he's being an uncooperative little shit.”

Harry smiled, “That's hardly a crime.” He leaned across the desk, “If it were, I'd have to arrest him at least once a week,” he nodded in Draco's direction. 

Teddy returned a weak smile. 

“Well, from what I can see here, all you need to do is tell us who you were with, Sergeant Malfoy here will shout at you all for ten minutes or so then we'll have you back up to Hogwarts in time for the Headmistress to give you detention.”

“Potter.” Draco warned.

“Come on, I did much worse when I was his age. You too. Between the sober-up potion and a warning from you, he's not going to do it again. Will you?”

Teddy shook his head fiercely. “No. No, sir.”

“See!”

“Potter,” Draco opened the file and tapped pointedly at the top sheet of paper, “his date of birth.”

“Ah,” Harry conceded, “that's probably going to be a problem.”

“What's a problem?” Teddy's bottom lip quivered as he asked.

“You're an adult,” Draco said. “What Potter here promised is for children, which you are not.”

“But I'm still at school.”

“You're of age,” Draco said simply. “You're looking at probably, what, twelve maybe eighteen months of community service.”

Teddy's face fell.

“Hang on,” Harry turned to Draco. “How about a deal if he co-operates?”

“Naming three underage friends isn't gonna cut it.”

“Please!” Teddy begged, “I'll do anything.”

“It's a youthful indiscretion, a childish adventure that went too far.”

Draco shook his head, “It's the law, Potter, but...” He stood up and shook out his robes, sliding his wand back in his holster as he stalked around the desk. Stepping up behind Teddy, he clasped his hands behind his back and leaned forward until he was a wisp away from Teddy's ear, “... there might be some arrangement to be made. After all,” he stood up to his full height, “as Potter here says, it was childish misadventure. Perhaps a childish punishment would be fitting.”

Teddy nodded, a little too eagerly, in agreement.

“What say you, Potter?”

Harry pretended to ponder for a moment as he joined Draco, “Naughty children do deserve a spanking.”

The bonds holding Teddy in place dissolved, “Over the desk with you then.”

Teddy scrambled to his feet and leant over the desk, his trousers pulled tight over his arse and both Harry and Draco took a moment to appreciate the sight.

“If you will, Potter,” Draco directed.

Harry stepped up behind Teddy pushing his crotch a little closer than it needed to be into Teddy's arse. He reached around for the buckle of Teddy's belt. “Sorry, not really a punishment if your clothes absorb some of the swats. You understand?”

Teddy hmmed in agreement as Harry undid his buckle, button and fly, and in one swift motion pulled his trousers and boxers right down to his ankles. Teddy's hard cock bounced free jutting through his shirt tails and hitting the underside of the desk. “Just need you to spread your legs a little for me,” Harry encouraged him to widen his stance as far as his bunched up trousers around his ankles would allow. “Thank you Teddy, that's good. Now, Sergeant Malfoy was the arresting officer, so he's going to be the one to administer your punishment. You just need to keep cooperating like you are and it'll all be over soon. Is that okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Teddy mumbled as Harry pushed his loose shirt tails up to give Draco full access; his hand lingering a little longer than necessary on the soft skin of Teddy's bum.

The first swat was harder than Teddy or Harry anticipated, as Harry involuntarily winced at the sound of the slap, Teddy's hands rushed back to soothe his reddened arse. Draco tutted as he shoved his hands away. 

Harry swiftly moved to the otherside of the desk taking a seat in what had been Draco's chair. He pulled Teddy's hands forward, gripped both wrists in one fist and bound them securely with Teddy's tie. Behind Teddy, Harry saw Draco smirk and then land a volley of slaps across Teddy's cheeks. Teddy's eyes rolled back in his head, and when the next slap landed his eyes closed and a moan escaped his lips. Harry adjusted himself, letting his knuckle drag up his hard length.

“Do you think he's learned his lesson, Potter?”

Harry cupped Teddy's chin, his thumb resting on his bottom lip, and tipped his head up to meet his eyes. Teddy stared back, eyes clear and bright, and didn't drop his gaze as he sucked Harry's thumb between his lips. “No. Not yet.”

Draco rained hits across Teddy's cheeks and thighs, until Teddy's mumbled groans around Harry's thumb became clear, “Please...so close.”

“I think we're done here,” Draco said, stepping back. “Next time, we won't be so lenient.”

Harry stood up and moved to join Draco once again. “I think you should thank Sergeant Malfoy for his leniency.”

Teddy craned his neck to face them, “Thank you, Sir. I truly have learned my lesson.”

Draco snorted.

Harry grabbed a handful of Teddy's shirt and pulled him to his feet, spinning him to face Draco, “Does he not deserve a proper thank you?”

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir.” Teddy dropped to his knees with a thump and shuffled forward until his face was pressed into Draco's crotch, the straining zipper rubbing his nose. “Let me express my deepest gratitudes.”

Draco pulled away enough to lower his zipper and release his cock, Teddy swiftly swallowed it to the root. “And I expect you to thank Sergeant Potter, when you're done.”

Teddy could only nod.


End file.
